


Find Me Waiting

by ToABeautifulOblivion



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Tiny bit of angst with some fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToABeautifulOblivion/pseuds/ToABeautifulOblivion
Summary: V gets invited to a Kiroshi Optics gala as part of a recon gig she picked up and her client INSISTS she bring a plus-one. Mutual pining in formal wear with sexy times later.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively new to writing fic, but I can’t help myself with these two! Feedback and suggestions are always welcome. No beta.

“Aww, c’mon, Vik! Don’t be such a gonk! It’s just one night!” V playfully nudged his leg with the toe of her shoe as she sat on top of his desk, legs swinging back and forth. Glancing up from the tech he’d been tinkering with, he just shook his head and sighed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“And did you stop to think that maybe I had things that needed doin’ tonight?” 

“Like what? Misty already told me that your appointments don’t start until at least 2 tomorrow and I know damn well there’s no fight on tonight. Besides, the client absolutely insisted I bring a plus-one and I’m not about to piss off the guy who’s handin’ over THAT many eddies for a party plus a little recon work.”

She had him there. And if he was being entirely honest with himself, he was really just arguing with her for the sake of it, at this point. He stood up with a grunt. 

“Fine. You win. I’ll go to your damn gala.” 

V’s face lit up as she jumped off his desk and stepped in front of him. “Yes! You’re the best, Vik!” she cheered, as she pumped her fist in the air and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. She spun on her heel and was halfway to the door before turning to wave and call out, “Pick you up at 8!” 

“Hold up, kid... uh, V.” He really was trying to kick that habit. “If I’m going with you, I’M driving. ‘Member last time?” He crossed his arms and quirked his brow up at her with a smirk, silently hoping she wouldn’t pick up on his attempt at chivalry by using her questionable driving habits as an excuse. V just snorted and rolled her eyes.  
“Fine, whatever you say, old man. My place, 8 o’clock.” 

She threw him a wink and was out the door before he could get in another word. He stood there for a minute, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck and trying not to think about the way his cheek burned from where she kissed him. It was gonna be a long night. 

———

An hour later, Vik locked up his clinic and headed into Misty’s shop to say goodbye before heading back to his place to shower and change. As he walked through the back door, Misty was leaning against the wall with an expectant smile on her face. 

“So, what are you planning on wearing?” 

Shit. Of course V told her, why wouldn’t she? Vik cleared his throat and mumbled something about a blazer as he tried to step around her. 

She stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Viktor, please. A blazer? You do realize what kind of party you’ve been invited to, right? Here.” She pressed a swanky looking business card into his palm. “I already called ahead with your measurements and it’s been paid for for the evening. You just need to go pick it up.” He flipped over the card to see the name “ThreadTech: Elite Tailoring” embossed in silver script on the front. 

“Wait, what’s been paid for?” 

Misty’s smile grew. “Your tux, silly! Now, go! I’ll take care of things here. Enjoy your date!” she said, practically shoving him out the door and closing it behind him.

Enjoy his.... date? Vik’s chest grew tight at the thought, but he quickly pushed that feeling aside. ‘V didn’t ask you on a date, idiot. You’re too damn old. She just needed a plus-one for a gig and you happened to be available,’ he berated himself. Shaking his head, he takes another look at the card Misty gave him. A tux? He doesn’t think he’s ever worn a tux in his life. Too damn expensive for any event he’s been invited to, but if V’s there to do recon, he figures he’d better look the part. Besides, it’s apparently been paid for and he can’t let Misty’s mysterious generosity go to waste. Drawing in a deep breath, he shoves his hands into his pockets and walks to his car, trying (and failing) to not let his mind wander to what V will be wearing tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta.

The sounds of the city at dusk float into V’s apartment, a hazy din blending into the low crooning of a sax from the radio. V stands at the mirror, bobby pin between her teeth, trying to tuck an errant curl aside. Getting the curl in place, she slid the pin through the auburn ringlet and gingerly pulled her hands away, grinning when it finally stays put. Stepping back to look herself over, she has to admit... she looks damn good. Ev really outdid herself this time. The dress she managed to find for V was perfect. A rich burgundy gown that shimmered in the light, cut low in the front and even lower in the back, the point of the v-cut stopping just at the top of her ass. It was nearly floor-length, hugging her curves perfectly, with a slit on the right that went up to the mid-thigh, allowing her garter to peek through. Paired with a set of fuck-me stilettos and her favorite lipstick, V felt ready to conquer the world. That is, until her brain promptly reminded her of just _who_ she was going to this gala with. 

V’s stomach clenched as the butterflies from earlier came back with a vengeance. She still couldn’t believe Vik had actually agreed to come. She felt guilty pestering him as much as she had and part of her wondered if he only said yes to get her to shut up about it. Parties like this weren’t his thing. Well, they weren’t hers, either, honestly (corpo bastards) but it was a gig that she agreed to take and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t have selfish motives for inviting him, specifically. 

They’d grown close over the last year and V found herself falling harder and harder for him. Vik was everything she found attractive in a man. Kind, funny, smart, ruggedly handsome,  
and that voice? Fuck, he could make her panties wet from his voice alone. But Vik was also one of the few people in Night City that she could trust implicitly and whose presence just made her feel... safe. She assumed, however, that her feelings for him were unrequited as, apart from occasional flirty banter, he never seemed to show much interest in her outside of friendship. So, she kept her feelings tucked away and resolved to never let their friendship falter because of some stupid crush. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a crisp “shave-and-a-haircut” knock on her door. Vik. Taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, she called out, “C’mon in! I’m nearly ready” and turned to place her Overture revolver into her purse. She heard the door slide open and when she turned to face him, her mouth went dry and her stomach flipped. Viktor Vector was standing in her doorway in a motherfucking tuxedo. A perfectly cut AND fitted motherfucking tuxedo. She didn’t know what she expected him to show up in, but this was NOT it. The black jacket with its satin lapels hugged his broad shoulders and muscled biceps perfectly, the crisp white shirt underneath topped with an immaculate silk bow tie. A perfect crease ran along the front of each pant leg and his shoes gleamed in the low light. She couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her body, or the shit-eating grin that plastered her face as she cocked her hip and looked him up and down. 

“Well, are you just gonna stand there in my doorway, or are you coming in?” she chided, sounding braver than she felt. Vik’s throat bobbed as he swallowed hard before clearing his throat and letting out a low chuckle, taking a few steps into her apartment. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The dress fit her like a damn glove and the dark red complimented her fair skin perfectly. His fingers twitched against his palm as his eyes lingered on the slit that ran up her thigh, itching to reach out and run his hands over the creamy expanse of skin while pulling her garter down with his teeth. His heart was hammering in his chest and his tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

V’s eyes were immediately drawn to his mouth, her own tongue subconsciously mimicking the motion. Shaking herself out of her trance, she took a few more steps forward to close the distance between them. She could feel the heat from his body and the smell of his cologne was making her head swim. She reached her hand out to run a manicured finger tip over his lapel before letting her hand rest against his chest. She smirked up at him, feeling giddy as she felt his muscles quiver under her touch, his eyes boring into her. 

“Color me impressed, doc! You clean up well.” 

Vik’s skin was burning under her palm, despite the layers of clothing between them and his pants were almost uncomfortably tight. It was too much. 

“Could say the same about you. Didn’t know you even owned a dress,” he quipped lightheartedly, trying desperately to break the tension that swirled around them. V snorted and let her hand drop, turning to lean against the back of her couch. 

“I don’t. Or didn’t. Ev hooked me up when I told her about the gig. Gotta look the part, right? Speaking of, we’d, uh, better get goin’. Don’t wanna be late!” 

She stood up from the couch, grabbing her purse a little too quickly and headed for the door, hoping Vik wouldn’t notice how much she was trembling. He turned to follow, dutifully keeping his eyes off her ass (mostly), as they stepped out of her apartment. Taking in a deep lungful of the cool Night City air, he turned to V and offered his arm, giving her a short bow. “Care to join me, my lady?” he said, smile tugging at his lips and eyes sparkling. V laughed and dramatically placed a hand on her chest, swooning. “I’d be delighted, sir,” she said, still giggling. Sliding her arm into his, they began their walk to Vik’s car, both trying to ignore the heat between them and wondering if they were imagining the looks of longing they’d shared in V’s apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2/21: Made a few revisions now that I fixed my laptop and had a little more time for editing.

V shifted uncomfortably in the front seat of Vik’s car. Her skin was too hot, the air thick and tense between them as he drove them across town to the Kiroshi Optics building. “Mind if I, uh, roll the window down?” she asked. “‘Course not. This suit is damn stuffy, anyway,” he replied, reaching up to tug at the collar of his dress shirt. ‘Why not just take it off then?’ her mind unhelpfully supplied. V gratefully hit the button and rolled her window down, leaning her face out to cool her reddened cheeks. Vik glanced over and watched as a tendril of her hair came loose, skittering across the top of her freckled shoulders. 

“So, you, uh, never did tell me what this gig of yours is about,” he supplied, turning his gaze back to the road as he tried to bring some semblance of normalcy to their interactions. V leaned back into the car, rolling up the window part way and turned to face him. “Eh, it’s nothing much for what I’m getting paid. Client’s concerned about a new Kiroshi rep and wants me to look into ‘em, is all. Chat ‘em up, snoop around their office. You know, the usual stuff. Invited me to this fancy party to give me a better window of opportunity. Top eddies plus free champagne? Couldn’t turn ‘im down.” 

“Heh, never did care for the stuff, myself. Tastes like cardboard.” He wrinkled his nose at the memory.

V chuckled. “But it’s _free!_ And besides, I’m sure you’ll find something there you like.” She risked glancing up at his face and her breath caught when she found him staring at her. He cleared his throat and looked back to the road. “Yeah, sure to find something,” he muttered. ‘But nothing compares to what I have here next to me,’ finishing the sentence in his head.

The rest of the ride was quiet, the silence only broken by the rumble of the engine and the quiet sounds of Night City Radio coming through the speakers. As they neared the Kiroshi building, Vik slowed down to make his way into the parking garage. V placed a hand on his arm and motioned to the front of the building where a valet was waiting. Vik’s brow raised in question and V just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “What? Client paid for this, too.” Vik mumbled something about somebody else touching his car under his breath, but followed V’s direction and pulled up to the curb. 

The valet came up to the driver’s side window as Vik rolled it down. Placing a hand on his thigh, V leaned across him to talk to the man and give him her information. Sucking in a breath through clenched teeth, Vik’s body tensed and he struggled to look anywhere but down V’s dress as she leaned across his lap, the low cut giving him a tantalizing view of her tits. The pressure of her hand on his thigh was maddening and he could feel his cock twitch when she sat back down and gave his leg a squeeze before reaching down to grab her purse. 

Letting the air out of his lungs in a _whoosh_ , he pulled the keys from the ignition and opened his door, subtly adjusting his pants as he stood. He handed the keys off to the valet and gave him a nod before heading around to open V’s door. He held out his hand to her, hoping she’d take it. She grinned up at him through long lashes and placed her small hand in his, allowing him to help her up. The touch was electric. It wasn’t like they’d never had skin contact before. He was her ripper, after all. Hell, V had kissed his cheek just earlier this evening when he agreed to come. But this... this was different. She knew she hadn't imagined the heated glances they shared tonight or the way his muscles twitched under his clothes where she touched him. She let out a small whimper as she stood, the reality of the evening starting to sink in. The sound bounced around in Viktor’s skull as he gripped her hand tighter. They stood there for a moment, hand in hand, staring at each other, breaths slightly quickened and hearts pounding. V pulled away first, turning her head away with a blush before smiling up at him. “Well, then. Shall we?” she asked, voice more than a little breathless. Vik smiled back. “Lead the way.” 

Pulling him by the hand, V lead them a little further down the sidewalk before ducking into the nearest alley. She opened her purse and pulled out her Overture, pulling back the slide to ensure it was loaded before tucking it away again. “Expecting trouble?” he rumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, worry seeping into his face. She just winked at him. “It’s me, Vik. I _always_ expect trouble. But seriously, I’m just tryin’ to be prepared. I’ll be in and out before you know it, no one the wiser. Trust me. I’ll be fine.” She reached up to pat him on the cheek, then took his hand again with a quick squeeze and walked confidently to the front door.

By the time they passed through security and made their way to the reception hall, the gala was in full swing. V took a moment to scan the crowd, zeroing in on her client across the room. She nudged Vik’s arm to get his attention. “See the guy over there in the gold suit? That’s my client. Let’s go.” She grabbed his hand again as they walked to the other side of the room. 

Vik didn’t miss the way heads turned as she passed, appreciative glances and nods sent her direction by the mingling crowd. A sudden burst of jealously bubbled up in his chest and he reflexively tightened his grip on V's hand. V glanced back at him, giving him a questioning look. He just shook his head and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand before relaxing his grip. He couldn't deny the change in dynamic between them tonight. Was it too much to hope that she might want him as much as he wanted her? 

As they approached, V’s client turned to greet them. “V! You made it!” he exclaimed, opening his arms and shooting the pair a million-watt smile. “Ah! And I see you didn’t come alone after all! Who’s the lucky man?”

“This is my date, Dr. Viktor Vektor. Best ripper in NC. Vik, this is Devon Marks, Kiroshi Optics rep.” Vik’s heart clenched at her words. Did she just say date? 

Vik reached out to shake the man’s hand. “Pleasure to meet ya, Devon. Always appreciated Kiroshi’s ingenuity.” 

“Well, what can I say? We’re the best at what we do!” Standard corpo bullshit. Vik fought back the strong desire to roll his eyes and offered the man a small smile. Devon turned to V and motioned to the corner of the room. “There’s your target, V. Just like we agreed. And here. This should get you into her office.” He pressed a security card into her palm. “Thanks, Devon. Be back in a flash. And make sure Vik stays out of trouble for me, will ya?” 

Shooting him a wink, she stepped back over to Vik and, using his arm as leverage, leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Be back in 20. Don’t get too lonely without me.” Her hot breath sent a shiver down his spine and as she spun on her heel to leave, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, the unexpected force sending her careening into his chest. He smirked at her before leaning down to her ear. “Come back to me, V. Don’t make me wait too long.” His voice was low and rough and V could feel the moisture pool between her legs at his words, goose flesh prickling her skin. She stepped back with a wicked grin on her face. “Promise.” 

———

V’s mission was a success. After chatting up the target, she made her way silently into the office suites, hacking a couple of cameras and easily bypassing the lock with the card from Devon. The suspicious data was saved to a drive and exactly 20 minutes later, V waltzed into the reception hall. After handing the data over to Devon and receiving her payment, she spotted Vik waiting for her at the bar, nursing a beer.

“So, come here often?” she teased as she took up the stool next to him and ordered herself a whisky on the rocks. Vik glanced at his watch and grinned. “Right on time. You get what you needed?” She took a large sip of her drink, eyes closing in pleasure as the smooth liquid slid down her throat and warmed her belly. She nodded. “Yup. Job’s done, eddies in hand.” She raised her glass in a toast, clinking it against Vik’s bottle. “To fancy parties, easy jobs, and handsome men in suits!” She quickly took another drink, causing a drop of condensation to roll down her throat. Vik watched the droplet with hungry eyes, following it as it disappeared down the front of her dress. “And to stunning women in red dresses,” he added before taking a drink of his own. V’s blush reached her chest. Leaning in closer, she rested her hand on his forearm, eyes searching his face. “What say we get outta here, huh?” He met her gaze and held it. Placing his hand over hers for a brief moment, he moved to stand, bending slightly at the hips, arm extended. 

“After you, V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter. Thank you all so much for the positive reception! ^^ The first two chapters were written previously and carried over from my Tumblr. Updates won’t be THIS frequent on a regular basis, but I wanted to post what I finished this evening. Happy New Year, lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. It's finished! This chapter is literally as long as the entire rest of the fic, but what can ya do? I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Tried a more present-tense style this time. I may go back later and adjust the other chapters to match. We'll see. 
> 
> As always, feedback/suggestions are ALWAYS welcome, including prompts and ideas for new fics. Thank you SO much for all of the support and kudos! You have no idea how much it means to me! xxoo
> 
> No beta.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vakarian27

V’s fingers drum restlessly on the center console between them as Vik pulls the car onto the on-ramp leading away from Kiroshi Optics. She worries her bottom lip with her teeth as she sits there, trying not to fidget too much, wondering where the rest of the night was going to lead them. Watching the neon lights of Night City blur past her window, she lets her mind wander to the implications of what had transpired tonight. She wants Vik. There’s no denying that. She’s wanted him since the moment she felt his warm hand nearly swallow hers in greeting, a handshake that lingered a touch too long, eyes sparkling behind darkened lens, smiling as he introduced himself to her for the first time in that perfect voice of his. She had immediately taken note of his physique, a body honed from years of boxing that he still kept in top form, chiseled biceps flexing under the sleeves of his shirt as he moved. She was smitten. 

But then she spent time with him, countless afternoons sitting in his clinic learning about his kindness, his intelligence, his dedication to his craft, and his unwavering loyalty to those he held dear. And she wanted him. Wanted him body, mind, and soul. She was no stranger to her feelings about the ripperdoc, but she also figured that it would never amount to anything. Vik was always friendly, yet professional in his dealings with her. Kind, yet distant. But tonight? The way he looked at her all evening, the way his muscles twitched every time she touched him, the way she could feel his heart hammering in his chest when he pulled her against him to speak low into her ear. Did he…?

V is jolted from her thoughts at the sudden sensation of Vik’s hand on her thigh.

“Somethin’ on your mind?” 

She jumps at the contact, turning her head to see Vik watching her, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he chuckles at her reaction. He turns his eyes back to the road. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to spook ya. Just didn’t want you chewin’ your lip clean off or wearin’ a hole in my car with all that tapping,” he teases, gesturing his head to where V’s hand sits between them, fingers still poised. V lets out a sheepish laugh, removing her hand from the console and releasing her lip from her teeth. 

“Shit. Sorry, Vik. Didn’t even realize I was still doin’ that,” she says, shifting to rub her hand along the back of her neck while her tongue runs along the sore spot she’d chewed.

“Eh, I’m just givin’ you grief,” he says, giving her thigh a squeeze before pulling his arm back. Without thinking, V reaches out and grabs his hand, moving it back to her thigh, an inch or two higher than where he’d originally placed it. Vik sucks in a breath, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to search her face. She’s just sitting there, watching him, unspoken questions burning in her eyes. He doesn’t pull his hand away. Taking in a deep breath, V breaks the silence.

“Vik… can I ask you somethin’?” She’s trembling, heart pounding in her chest, knowing full well that what she was about to ask him could irrevocably fuck up everything they had if she was wrong.

“‘Course, V. Ask away.” She didn’t miss how his grip tightens almost imperceptibly on her thigh.

“Do you want me?” Her voice came out in a whisper. 

Vik’s stomach flips and his heartbeat thunders in his ears. Did he hear that right?

“Didn’t quite catch that, sweetheart,” he says, hoping against hope that when she repeats her question, it is, in fact, V asking him if he wants her. He risks glancing over at her as he merges off the highway. Her dark green eyes are stormy as they meet his before darting away to stare out the window. 

Bracing herself with another deep breath, she asks him again, slightly louder this time. “Do you want me?”

Vik can only laugh. Tears of rejection sting her eyes and her face burns. She fuckin’ knew it. 

“Forget I said anything,” she says, her tone harsher than she truly intends. She tilts her head back against the headrest, willing the tears to absorb. His hand tenses on her thigh, mocking her.

“Oh, V… if only you knew,” he mumbles.

Her head snaps back to look at him. 

“I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just… Christ, V, how could I not want you?” He pulls his hand back from her leg to run his fingers through his hair, nervous energy driving his movements.  
He glances over to find her simply staring at him, unblinking. 

He sighs, replacing his hand on the steering wheel. Where does he even start? "The moment you pranced into my clinic with Jackie in tow, it was like a sucker punch to the gut. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. You were young and beautiful and so full of life, ready to take on the fucking world. A day I’ll never forget. I honestly didn’t expect to see you again.” He pauses. “But then you kept comin’ back and each time you did, I got to see more and more of who you are, and…” He trails off, tips of his ears burning as he keeps his eyes glued to the road.

“And now?”

He huffs out a laugh. “Now? Now I just find myself wonderin’ what the hell that beautiful young woman could possibly want from an old ripper like me.” It was V’s turn to laugh, relief washing over her in a wave at his admission.

“Jesus, Vik, are you serious? I want you. All of you. Always have, since the day we met.” She reaches out to him then, palm sweating as she rests her trembling hand on his thigh. Vik slows the car to a stop as they reach a red light, turning to face her. “It’s always been you,” she whispers as she leans in to close the distance between them. Before their lips could meet, a horn blares behind them, signaling that the light had changed. Vik cusses under his breath as he pulls back, glaring into the rearview mirror. V laughs, settling back into her seat as they made the rest of their journey to her apartment building, hand never leaving his thigh.

———

A short time later, Vik pulls the car into the parking garage of V’s building, selecting the closest available spot he could find. He shifts into Park, leaving the engine idle as he turns to V.

“Now, where were we?” he mutters as he reaches up to grab V’s chin with his thumb and forefinger and pull her toward him. When their lips meet, the sound that rumbles from Vik’s chest goes straight to V’s core, pulling a moan from her own throat as moisture pools between her thighs. V reaches up to tangle her fingers in Vik’s hair as he slides his own hand up to cup her jaw, fingers tightening against the nape of her neck. Their lips move together in tandem, the combined sound of their heavy breathing audible above the hum of the engine. She gasps when she feels Vik’s tongue running across her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. V obliges, humming contentedly when she tastes the malty flavor of his beer combined with another taste she would later come to know as just Vik. 

Finally needing to breathe, V pulls away, panting. Vik is staring at her, eyes repeatedly glancing down at her kiss swollen lips and heaving chest. “You, uh, wanna come upstairs?” she finally manages with a weak grin. Vik lets out a breathy laugh, reaching up to turn the engine off and pull the keys out of the ignition. “Do you really need to ask?” His eyes glitter with amusement. V just shrugs her shoulders and winks, reaching down to grab her purse and open the door. 

As they wait for the elevator, Vik steps up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her flush against him. She can feel his clothed erection pressing into the bare skin at the small of her back. She reflexively grinds back against him, pulling a groan from deep in his chest. He leans forward, brushing his lips against her ear. “You have no idea what you do to me, kid,” he says, slipping back into old habits. He feels her entire body shiver against him. 

The elevator chimes as it arrives on their level, metal gates sliding open with a screech. She steps away from him, sauntering over to the call button with an exaggerated swing of her hips. She presses the button to her floor. “Oh, I think I have some idea, old man,” she teases, leaning her shoulder against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest, purposely pushing her tits forward. Vik practically growls and is on her in three long strides, bracing his arms on the wall next to her head, forcing her back against the cold metal side of the elevator.

V’s lips are on his in an instant, hands reaching up to grab fistfuls of his tux as the elevator slowed ascends to her floor. They break away, panting, as the elevator comes to a halt. V grabs his hand and nearly drags him to her door, fumbling with the lock, cursing, until it finally (finally) hisses open. She tugs him over the threshold, tossing her purse to the side, and when the door slides closed behind them, she spins to shove him against it, surging forward to meet his lips and grinding into him with such a force that it nearly knocks the wind from his lungs. 

Head swimming, Vik grabs her by the shoulders and swings them around, pressing V into the door as his dick grinds into her belly, not breaking the kiss. 

A few moments later, she pulls her head away slightly. “Mmmmph. Need you, Vik,” she mutters against his lips, staring up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Vik just shakes his head, a chuckle vibrating his chest as he effortlessly lifts her up, tugging up the hem of her dress and wrapping her legs around his waist. He carries her over to the bed and lays her down, staring in disbelief at the sight in front of him. V is splayed out on the mattress, arms resting above her head. Her auburn hair is falling out of the pins she’d meticulously placed, loose curls framing her face. Her green eyes are nearly black, pupils blown with lust, and her freckled skin glistens with a sheen of sweat. His eyes are drawn again to the slit that runs up her thigh and he grins wickedly. Reaching up to remove his glasses, he tucks them away into the front pocket of his jacket and settles himself on his knees. He wraps his arms under her legs and tugs her forward toward the edge of the bed, eyes meeting hers as he positions her legs over his shoulders.

V can’t help the moan that escapes her at the sight of Vik in a tux, poised between her legs and a grin plastered to his face. He reaches up to run his hand along the smooth skin of her exposed thigh, eyes darkening as he watches the gooseflesh follow in the wake of his touch. Sitting up on his heels, he leans up over her, pushing her legs against her chest with his movement, and he cranes his head down to grab her garter with his teeth.  
“Oh, fuuuuck,” was all she could muster as she felt the garter slide down over her leg, the stubble of his cheek prickling against her skin in the most delicious way. As the garter falls past her knee, he turns his head to place reverent kisses along her calf. Reaching a hand up to move her dress aside, his breath hitches, cock throbbing painfully when he realizes she isn’t wearing anything underneath. His nostrils flare as he catches the heady scent of her arousal. 

“Fuck, V.” He hisses out a breath against her thigh. “Such a little minx, not wearing panties to a fancy party like that.” His fingertips press into her hips, head moving forward so his breath ghosts against her aching core. “One slip.” He nips her thigh, driving his words home. “One slip and that whole gala would have seen your dripping cunt.”

V whimpers, thighs tightening around his head. “Only you, Vik,” she chokes out. “Only for y..” Her words cut off as she cries out, head slamming back against the mattress as his tongue licks a stripe from opening to clit. 

V grips fistfuls of her sheets as his mouth moves against her, digging her heels into his back and letting out a strangled moan as his tongue circles her clit. She slams her eyes shut, allowing herself to completely submit to the sensation, body arching up as she feels his tongue plunge inside her. Vik hums in his chest as a fresh gush of liquid seeps from her, lapping at her folds like he was a man starving. She tastes divine. Planting his left hand on her belly, he moves his right hand to position a finger at her entrance. Sliding it inside, he lifts his head and curses, feeling her cunt clench around his digit.

“Christ, V. You’re so tight.” He curves his finger up against that bundle of nerves inside her, causing her to buck against his hand. 

“Fuck, Vik. More…. Please!” she pleads, flushing at her own begging, but desperate to feel more of him inside her. He inserts a second finger, then a third, tongue resuming its position on her clit. Her hands shoot down to tangle in his hair.

She’s close and they both know it. 

He feels her walls fluttering around his fingers as he laves his tongue over her clit, alternating between tight circles and long, broad strokes.

“Eyes on me, V,” he mumbles against her lips. “I want to watch you come.”

That was it. Her entire body tenses as she comes, shaking as she screams his name, fingers digging into his scalp. She forces her eyes open to look at him, stomach clenching when she sees the look of pure desire in his eyes. He coaxes her through the high, eventually removing his hand and his mouth, settling back onto his heels as she comes down. He gently lifts her thighs off of his shoulders and smirks, relishing in the sight of her completely undone. 

V gingerly sits up, chest heaving and hair wild, as she kicks off her shoes. Looking down at him, she grins. “C’mere.”

Grabbing him by the lapels, she tugs, urging him up to her level and moaning as she tastes herself on his tongue. She pushes him back suddenly, forcing herself up on shaky legs, and uses his body as leverage to stand up to her full height. Leaning into another kiss, she reaches up to push his jacket off his shoulders and busies her hands with his bowtie, skillfully undoing the knot. His hands rest on her hips as she unbuttons his shirt and pulls it free from his pants, grinning at the way she sucks in a breath as she moves the fabric aside, exposing his chest to her. V hums in delight as she bends her head to lick and nip at the newly exposed skin, teeth scraping against his muscled torso causing Vik to shudder against her. Her hands move to his belt and before Vik can even register what’s happening, her slender fingers are wrapped firmly around his aching cock and he’s groaning softly into her shoulder as she gives him a few languid pumps, pants and boxers sliding down around his ankles.

V unceremoniously drops to her knees and wraps her arms around his muscular thighs, moaning as she takes in the sight of him. She glances up at him and licks her lips.

“Shit, V.. I—“ His words die in his throat as she licks a long stripe from base to tip, pausing at the top to circle her tongue around his head, free hand reaching up to cup his balls. His hips surge forward involuntarily and he buries a hand in her hair, biting back a moan. She pulls back from him suddenly, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his dick to her lips. “Mmm, none of that now,” she says, staring up at him with blazing eyes. “I want to hear you, Viktor Vektor. Don’t hold back.” His eyes roll back in his head as she plunges his entire cock into her hot, wet mouth, swallowing against him. The sound he makes is enough to make V whimper, hand plunging down to rub against her clit as she hollows her cheeks and sucks. Hot, white pleasure shoots up Vik’s spine and when he looks down to see her on her knees for him, his cock buried between her swollen lips, it’s suddenly too much.

Tightening his grip on her hair, he tugs her head away with a yelp, knees nearly buckling as he stands there, panting. The blatant look of lust in his eyes tells V all she needs to know. She stands up and pulls the straps of her dress down, shimmying her hips a little as it falls to the floor. Vik steps out of his pants, toeing off his shoes in the process, and lunges forward to wrap his arms around her, crushing her into his chest, so desperate to feel V’s naked body against his for the first time. He walks them back until the backs of her knees hit the mattress and lays her down. Crawling over her, he peppers kisses along her jaw and down her neck, pausing to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

Her body aches against him, rubbing her soaking cunt along his cock and wrenching a moan from his chest. Reaching down to align himself against her opening, he pauses, seeking her face. “You sure this is what you want, V?” His tone is serious as his gaze bores into hers, the head of cock rubbing lightly against her folds. V just smiles up at him. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Now fuck me, Viktor.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, especially when she says his name like that. He slides into her in one smooth motion, burying himself balls-deep inside her. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he hisses out, stilling his hips as she clenches around him. “You feel so damn good, V.” It was like she was made for him, tight, wet heat wrapped around his dick, filling his mind with nothing but her. He leans down, pressing his forehead against hers as he gives a shallow thrust, letting them both adjust to the new sensation. Taking a steadying breath, he pulls back until only the head of his dick is left inside her. V cries out, scoring her nails down his back as he snaps his hips forward and sets a brutal pace, slamming into her fast and hard. With all of the build-up to this moment, he knows he won’t last long, but he’ll be damned if he’s not gonna take her with him. He presses his thumb against her lips and groans when she takes it into her mouth, dutifully wetting it for him. He reaches down between them to rub at her clit and she jerks against him, her voice cracking as she calls out his name. 

When he feels her walls flutter against him and her body tense, he knows he’s done.

“V, darlin’… I’m…fuck. Where?” He can’t even get the words out as his hips stutter, trying desperately to stave off his release for a few more moments while his thumb continues to fumble against her clit. She locks her eyes to his and utters one word. 

“Deep.”

Vik comes with a shout, vision going white behind his eyes. V tumbles over the edge with him, body shaking uncontrollably as she feels him empty himself inside of her. After a few more shallow thrusts, he collapses onto his forearms, panting, with V’s head nestled between his biceps. He drops his head to kiss her slowly, savoring the feeling of her lips on his, before sliding out of her and rolling to lay on his back beside her. She immediately tucks into his side and rests her head on his shoulder, arm snaking around his middle as his curls around her side. They stayed like that for a while, letting their pulses settle, and their breathing return to normal.

“So, does this mean you’ll come with me more often?”

Vik’s laugh shook his entire body. 

“Oh, I’ll happily come with you again.” He turns his face down to give her a wink. “But the gigs are still yours, kid.”

———Fin


End file.
